Fight or Flight
by Niveus
Summary: Kazuya goes out to dump a body into the ocean. Little did he expect a stalker to sneak up on him. [It's rated M for a reason. Watch out for the pinch of smut! It's not that dirty, really.]


**Fight or Flight**

The grotesque sound of bone crushing marked the end of another Tekken Force soldier as Kazuya Mishima pulled his foot out of the poor soul's skull. He sneered and callously kicked the corpse clear across the room. The rest of Team Alpha was lined up across one side of the room, just barely containing their emotions at the gruesome display. Captain Sakurai's blood was boiling; he could barely wrap his mind around what was happening to his men.

Kazuya's lips quirked into a wicked smile as he looked over the remaining team. "That's what happens when you get on my bad side," he told them, chuckling.

No one dared respond.

He laughed again and then walked over to the broken corpse. Captain Sakurai resisted protesting as Kazuya hauled the body over a shoulder.

"I'll clean up the mess this time," was all he said before leaving the soldiers.

When he was gone, it was like one big breath was let out in the room.

"I bet he eats the corpses," a soldier muttered.

Captain Sakurai wanted to agree. However... "Get back to your posts! Everyone!" he barked out. They skittered out on his command, murmuring and cursing under their breaths. God, what he would give for someone to burn Kazuya's corpse already.

There was no one bold or stupid enough to set that maniac aflame though.

xXxXx

Kazuya idly thought of pitting his strength against manmade creations, such as the jet black Lamborghini he was driving. He knew he could tear it apart with his bare hands if he wanted to. Crush the steering wheel clean through with his hands. The way he saw it, his strength was infinite, constantly growing. That bastard son of his was lucky to have met him only _after _Kazuya had gone through that ordeal of being inanimate for several years. Soon, though, Kazuya would reign over the world, just as he was made to do.

He smirked, and pushed the Lamborghini to roar through the dead-still forest trail.

Eventually he stopped just short of a towering cliff overlooking a timid moon and shivering ocean. Kazuya got out of the car and moved to the cliff's edge, his button down shirt easily penetrated by the incoming wind that made his dozens of scars feel icy. He grunted before deciding to go fetch the body to toss out to sea.

Just as he turned, he heard the slightest rustle of leaves. Then as he moved his gaze up, there he saw someone.

A girl. Brown hair whipped across her smooth face, teasing the shadows across honey brown eyes. This girl he'd seen before. He suddenly remembered that Native American he'd encountered in the Iron Fists Tournament 2, but this wasn't quite that same girl.

The glint of silver finally caught his attention. And he found she'd been holding a gun at him the whole time. At this he half sneered and half grinned.

"What's your reason?" he asked gruffly, staring her straight in the eye. He was slightly pleased to see her flinch. It told him right away this would be nothing.

"You stole something from me. I'm here to retrieve it," she stated, her voice surprisingly confident and unwavering.

Kazuya leaned back a little while crossing his arms. "I don't recall having touched you. Take my advice and don't go calling out wolf without the bite marks to back it."

She bristled, letting out a breath of an appalled gasp. "The Reforestation Data! G Corporation stole it from me. I found out you're the head of the corporation now, and decided going after you personally would yield the gain that has alluded me for too long. Just give me what I want and I'll be on my way."

"You thought I'd be easiest to get to? Maybe the quickest. But I have to say, going after Kazama Jin would've been the wiser choice, girl. At least with him, you might have those extra options a woman's touch will award. You won't get that with me."

Her eyes widened in fury, her teeth bearing. She looked like something wild, which vaguely piqued Kazuya's interest. This one was even more on the fringe than that loud Chang he encountered years ago.

"_Don't _insult me. I'm the one with the gun here, which means you'd best cooperate or else die."

_Oh, how cute, _he thought dryly. Out loud he said, "Do you think you can hit me?"

"You're barely ten feet away, so yeah, I think I can manage," she responded snidely.

Kazuya raised a brow. "Really... Well, then. Do you know how to fire a gun? What about the safety? Is it even loaded?"

Her face flushed with anger. Admittedly he almost "jumped the gun" when her finger twitched over the trigger. Hey, who wouldn't. For all he knew, this girl could be clumsy and lucky, and manage to hit him.

"Enough! Just do what I say! It makes me sick just looking at you..." she added spitefully under her breath.

"You don't intimidate me enough. I won't bow to the weak."

"Don't think I don't know what's going through your mind," she said, "You think this is a game. It's not. I can shoot this gun, and I can put a bullet in places you'll ache over the rest of your wretched life. And you can forget about taking this away from me because I'll outmaneuver you."

_Oh, how bold. _

"I don't know what you did to Jun, but by the end of tonight, you'll _really _regret it."

Something about that—her tone, the look in her eyes, the overall statement—made him want to wring her neck. His hands turned into fists at his sides. He'd wasted enough time here.

"Well. I guess play time is over."

She stood firm, training the gun on him.

Kazuya glared past the barrel of the magnum into that face, waiting for her to make a move.

He heard the first very small _click _of the trigger and made to dodge the bullet. It ricocheted off the rocky ground and disappeared into the dark sky. Kazuya then jumped into the air, intent to beat out the second bullet while knocking her off her feet with a powerful sequence of spinning kicks. Except he'd underestimated her by a second's margarine.

Pain shot through his left side, and left a lingering sting as he fell to the ground, groaning through gnashed together teeth. He was snapped out of it briefly when another ominous _click _caught his attention. His gaze found hers. And he wanted nothing more than to bear down on her like a rabid beast.

"Bitch," he ground out.

Her big, round eyes spoke of shock and uncertainty. That just made Kazuya angrier. To think her earlier air of confidence had been a complete lie.

It seemed like the longest moment, lying there pathetically while blood soaked his beige shirt, while pain ripped through his scarred body, while those childlike eyes stared down on him like he was a broken toy. He felt naked.

"Bitch," he said again for lack of anything better to say. The silence seemed to be literally killing him.

The girl seemed to be brought back to her senses. He heard her shudder, begrudgingly holding her gaze. Her free hand fumbled for something in her inner jacket pocket. Finally she withdrew a cell phone and waved it in his face.

"You'll call someone at G Corp to deliver all the reforestation data you stole on one disk to Parks Garden. In exchange, I'll let you keep your life. We'll drive there in your car, I'll hand your subordinate the keys, and you can get patched up. Got it?"

"Yeah, right," he huffed.

She stiffened. "What?"

"You're going to let me live? Don't make me laugh. You'll kill me after I make the arrangement. Lying little bitch..."

"My name is _Julia_. And, yes, I should kill you but I won't. Someone else will have that pleasure."

An idea popped into his head. And he smiled. "Julia. What a lovely name."

"Shut up. Just—"

"I have to admit. You've gotten me. I should've known better than to scoff your resolve when the strength was there in your eyes the entire time. Your beauty must have dulled my senses."

"I said shut up!" she growled, and seemed to think of kicking him.

Maybe if she'd followed through, she wouldn't have gotten snared in his arms and dragged to the ground. The gun slipped from her hands and Kazuya retrieved it. In the blink of an eye, the tables were turned. And young Julia was the one staring down the end of the barrel. Kazuya smirked as he held it tucked beneath her chin.

"Too bad, Julia. And you were doing so well. I actually thought someone finally had my number." Then he had an afterthought that made him inwardly snigger. "For such efforts, one should be awarded, don't you agree?" The eyes peering down on him remained wary, and she, quiet. Kazuya moved the gun so she'd tilt her head in a slightly different position. A position for him to be able to put his lips comfortably over hers.

An angry but shapeless word echoed into his mouth as she tentatively writhed beneath him. Her maintained caution even under this _circumstance _made him wonder if she'd expected this. Didn't matter. He found her tender, soft lips were leaving a pleasurable impression upon his senses. He seemed to forget the bullet lodged into his flesh.

The gun stayed glued to his hand up until one moment. When he got _hard_. He was so surprised, the gun slipped from his grasp, and suddenly he was gruffly flipped over. Stupidly he watched a pair of incensed brown eyes, numb at first to the punches that rained down upon him. The fourth or fifth one woke him up. He shoved her off with one foot and she stumbled back momentarily before springing to her feet. Kazuya ran a hand along the grass, searching for the magnum, but clouds had scudded across the moon to make it darker than it had been the whole night. He was left prone to a jarring kick to the chin that sent him sprawled on the ground again.

Cursing under his breath, he shook his head of some dizziness, then managed to get to his feet in time to duck from a pair of scissoring kicks. Just before she finished, he came up with an uppercut that blew her back. She'd caught part of his shirt and the fabrics ripped as buttons popped off and a look of desperation came across her face. She was falling over the cliff. A split second decision; just when she would fall to her death, Kazuya snapped out for her hand and caught her. His side ached as he pulled her up to eye level, keeping her dangled over the edge. He tried to smirk but it was lost to a grimace of pain.

Their eyes watched each other, both wracked with different emotions that conflicted into something chaotic. Yet in that chaos, there were glimmers of tranquility. It made Kazuya's pulse beat faster.

He held onto her gaze a moment longer. And then pulled her in and lightly tossed her to the ground.

She scooted back a little, looking him up and down.

His jaw clenched. There was a hesitation before her murmured, "What do you want from me, Julia?"

Her eyes moved along the scars on his exposed chest. From old scars to the fresh wound still bleeding and hurting like hell.

"My future," she whispered.

"Good answer," he said back, dropping to the ground and moving over her. The following kiss involved the slow, languid touch of tongues, which incited a burning reminder that he was hard for her.

Unlike the softness of the kisses, he tore open her clothes and his. Clearing all barriers for a missile of a penetration. He was deeply pleased to her telltale hot and wet reception. Knowing he wasn't the only one slave to desire sent him on a ride for his life. And every brush of their bodies, her flawless and silky skin on his scarred and rough skin, was like a salve to his profoundly wounded body.

He drank in her beauty, knowing full well he'd drown.

Because it was a losing battle for his weakened body to fight the Devil.

xXxXx

_Several years later..._

The sun hung on the horizon, a blazing orange bleeding into the quiet ocean. One figure was in its glaring sight upon the precipice of a cliff.

Julia sat on her folded knees, her hands clasped before her as she sent a silent prayer to the Spirits. Once she'd finished, she opened her eyes to the sun. Instantly she was reminded of a blaring red eye, representing a part of the man she'd fallen for in one fell swoop that would ultimately do them apart. And all of it... happened so quick.

Her hands stayed laced together as she remembered everything of that night. From beginning... to end. It began with a gun, ended with a shot.

A tear streaked down her cheek when she saw that final moment pass through her mind.

Kazuya grinning against the pain, fighting the Devil. He yelled at her to shoot him, to kill, to save herself, to release him. She pulled the trigger.

He told her to forget him. Both knew she wouldn't. He told her it would be as a dream. But it was the clearest reality. And one she'd take with her to the ends of the world.

For Kazuya Mishima, son of tyrant, other to the Devil, instigator of much suffering, brought meaning to Julia's life. She would part from the world, knowing she'd lived to the fullest and done her part to make the world a better place. She'd saved lives, brought life back, and healed a soul.

She closed her eyes and softly said,

"Thank you, my beloved."

xXxXx

AN: Yep, I made a challenge for myself. I think this is one of two Julia/Kazuyas in existence! Well... as far as I know. Anyway, hope I didn't make you cringe (from crappy writing). I might fix it up some later...

I'd love it if you'd review! Thanks much.


End file.
